


The Infinite of Sky [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora does not know how to not be a soldier, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Catra tries her best to help, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, POV Adora (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: Adora can’t sleep at night. She was willing to give up everything, her life even, to save everything, everyone she loved. She knows how to do that—how to sacrifice. How to die, even. What she doesn’t know is how to live, after, and feel that she can ever deserve a happy ending.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Infinite of Sky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The infinite of sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708452) by [HerotheHardWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerotheHardWay/pseuds/HerotheHardWay). 



> A soft, soothing podfic for all my fellow anxious insomniacs.
> 
> Content warning for discussion of the effects of past emotional abuse.

  


  
To download right click and select "save link as"[ Here ](https://archive.org/download/the-infinite-of-sky/The%20Infinite%20of%20Sky.mp3)

or stream directly here:  


### Credits

    * **Text:[The Infinite of Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708452)**
    * **Author:[HerotheHardWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerotheHardWay/pseuds/HerotheHardWay)**
    * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)** ****
    * **Song:["Don't Worry"](https://open.spotify.com/track/0c48YUjQEJBRYVaJqdlkCu) by Zoë Keating**



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. And please stop by the original work's page to leave one for the author as well, if you haven't already.


End file.
